Guard Duty
by TickingPocketWatches
Summary: Malik clenched his jaw. Wanting to open his mouth to say something...really anything to the young man, but held it back. He wanted to -for once- admire the monarch out loud. Instead of repeating hopelessly unwritten love letters in his head. Even after everything thats happened, he wanted him, as selfish as it was. It just wasn't fair... Malik X Richard, Tales Of Graces F, Yaoi


Guard Duty

Malik X Richard

by TickingPocketWatches

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Hey all, Iv'e been meaning to write a "Malrik" for ages.(Yes my sister and I gave them a Yaoi ) I have never seen a fanfiction of these two and it upsets me greatly! So..Heres one.:) I hope this brings more fandom of this couple out of a you people! I love them so much and I think you should

Enjoy!

Ps. if you actually know of written work of this pairing please PM me! Or art for that mater! I would very much appreciate it! Thanks!

XxXxXxXxXx

The honey licked flames danced shadows on the earths floor and gently on the groups small make shift tents a good distance away from the fire. Only a single silhouette could be seen sitting like a statue in front of the tamed flames by a man walking quietly.

"If its not to bold, I would recommend calling it a day, your Majesty."

Gold eyes turned swiftly to the towering male, standing at a respectable distance from him. His aging hazel eyes held his honey ones softly.

"It isn't, Captain Malik." Richards lips curved as the older male took another step towards him, when it was accepted. "I will... I am just finding sleep difficult tonight." He said low as he looked back to the small fire.

Malik stood waiting for Richard to continue, but when he stayed mute, Malik spoke up.

"Bed not as comfy as the one at home, huh?" The mans lips curled but fell back into a slight frown when his pestering went unnoticed. Richard kept his gaze on the flame when he was snapped out of his daze from Malik clearing his throat.

"Yes?" He pipped up with wide eyes. Whipping his head around. His brows creased when the older man chuckled with a lace of thick arms.

"I Beg your pardon, I seem to be missing what is humorous.." The monarchs tone turning a bit stiff. Malik shook his head and stifled unfinished giggles.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you. I wasn't laughing at you, your Highness." He stopped with a sincere apologetic smile. "I just merely found it funny that you were lost in thought."

Confused, Richards thin brows creased once more then softened. "I'm not sure that sounds amusing enough for laughter." He tilted his head as the Captain looked away oddly, unlacing one of his arms to scratch at his jaw. After a moment he looked back to the small king.

"May I accompany you?" His deep voice asked softly.

Richard smiled with a light nod as a delicate hand patted on the log beside him. The elder toothy grinned before taking two long strides to plop down next to the Monarch. Leaving his hands clasped with elbows resting on his thighs.

"Why are you up, if I may venture to ask?" Richard asked lowly, while lacing long fingers in his lap. Mimicking the other males hand motion.

"It's my turn to keep watch over the camp, your Highness." His thick voice rumbled, deeply. replying to the youths question with a brief shrug. Richard pursed his lips and furrowed his brow.

"I've been sitting here for a while and I haven't seen anyone standing guard that I know of." He brought a hand to his chin in thought.

"Figures." Malik snorted.

"Pardon?"

Malik waved it off. "Emm, nothing. I suppose Asbel hasn't changed much over the years."

Richard brushed his bangs back with thin fingers. "Meaning?"

"Meaning he's a heavy sleeper."

Richard couldn't help but chuckle. "I suppose," He collected himself. "So...Asbel and the Captain on guard duty?"

"Also Hubert.." Malik added.

Richard continued to tap his chin, as his body language and expression turned almost teasing like."Emmhmm... Am I inadequate?"

Maliks eyes widened. "Excuse me, your Highness! Thats not it! Its just...we figured...well that..." He blubbered.

"That..?" Richard's lips curled deviously.

His mouth hung open comically, but he then chuckled and shook his head. "Im sorry. We should have involved you. I just recommended to the boys that we shouldn't."

Richard raised a brow with curled lips. Flipping a delicate hand, ushering him to go on.

"Before you joined the group we've thought it wise to keep a look out every night..just We...well..I didn't find it proper to make the king stand guard duty, is all. Im sorry." He dropped to his knees on the earth to bow lowly in apology.

"Please, Captain. Theres no need for that. I was only pestering you." He chuckled. "Please sit by me. And feel free to add me in, in anything the rest of you are involved in. I want to be apart of this group I want to make admen's the best I can ...and.. Its a bit embarrassing to think the women and myself are the only ones..." He let the sentence fall when Malik made a face.

"Err...I see what you mean. Sorry, your majesty."

"No need for that or all the formality's." He waved it off. "Please call me by name." He smiled playfully.

Malik made a skeptical face. "Even if I have been titled a traitor and a sore spot to his Highness, I should still be polite enough to acknowledge my King, your Grace."

Richard blinked then sighed with tugged lips. "Well said, and I'm not angry with you. I have long forgave you and the others for that...that predicament. It wasn't entirely your fault anyway. I just hope you can forgive me for all my sins as well."

"Its already been done, friend." Malik sighed, keeping hazel orbs on honey.

They stayed quite after that. Going deep into their own thoughts. The only noises that surrounded them were the sounds of critters out in the nature, the popping from the flames and the deep breathing from the older male. Richard couldn't keep the smile from off his lips from the noises the man seated next to him was making. He wasn't sure if even Malik, himself, knew he was making them or not. which he found rather amusing. He would mumble incoherent and click his tongue when his features would frown at a thought. The young king wondered what he was thinking. He slowly arched his head to look at the mans face. He was quite handsome...in a rustic kind of way. Honey eyes dropped down to his jaw line. He wondered what that scraggily five o'clock shadowed beard felt like. Richard wanted to reach up and touch it, but resisted the urge. He released a silent sigh as his eyes traveled down further to his tanned broad chest that stood out noticeably from parted fabric. Again, He wanted to reach out and touch it but resisted it, tryingly. The man stared into the fire intensely with furrowed brows. He almost looked upset. The small blonds lips gently pursed as he watched interestingly at his late night partner.

"Is something bothering you, Captain?"

"Emm? Uh, no..."

Richard slid a bit closer. Sitting about a foot apart now.

Malik clenched his jaw. Wanting to open his mouth to say something...really anything to the young man, but held it back. He wanted to -for once- admire the monarch out loud. Instead of repeating hopelessly unwritten love letters in his head. He wished he could, but in reality it wouldn't end well. He was pretty sure if he was going to have anything to do with anyone it would be Asbel. They were just so...close.

Even if he did except his lo-...well... love was a strong word, but there has only been one time his heart fluttered that crazy around a certain person before. He knew that feeling all to well and he wished he didn't feel it. It was wrong on his part, being his age and all, he was old enough to be his father! and it didn't help the fact that Richard was royalty. It just wouldn't work. He could still wish though...

He had never really met the young blond before he went berserk with the help of Lambda. Well, not enough to say he really knew him. The most he saw was when they were fighting him and it went on like that until he was forced from the Alien and saved by Asbel. Malik had assumed the young King was just in general a spoiled bratty kid...but that had changed when Richards true personality finally had surfaced. It was hard to believe he was the same person that had been so hostile and out of control before. Now he's kind, caring, soft spoken, sweet, charming, a lovely since of humor, cutely shy... he could go on! It was sad how hard he'd fallen for the youth. Which was odd since he rarely wanted a serious relationship...actually there had been none. Every time he was around, which of late has been a lot, all he wanted to do was wrap both arms around the tiny boy and just simply hold him. He's just someone that needs protecting, Malik decided.

Even after everything thats happen, he wanted him, as selfish as it was. It just wasn't fair...

"Tell me to shut up if I'm being to nosey, but why cant you sleep?" Malik asked, mumbling lazily. Striking up a conversation just to hear the small blonds voice. Richard shifted in his seat and seemed to be collecting the right words.

"I don't know..."

"I'm sorry, its none of my business. Just ignore m-

"Shhh."

Malik stared wide eyed as the small blond shushed him with a skinny finger close to his mouth.

"Treat me as if I were Asbel and Hubert." Richard said softly but stern.

"Eh..?"

"You don't have to keep apologizing to me. You don't have to be so awkward. I'm just like you, Asbel, and hubert. I'm human." Richard chuckled. Malik felt his chest tighten.

"Okay."

"Anyway, I just have been feeling... lost. I don't know what to do. I mean I know what I'm doing, but at the same time I don't know what for...if that makes since."

Malik stared with foggy eyes. Richard chuckled.

"I guess that doesn't make much since, huh?"

"Not really." Malik smiled softly. "But I kinda get what you mean."

Richard sighed looking back to the flames, scooting to sit awkwardly close to Malik. Malik could feel his heart flip under his chest.

"I just want...something..."

"Well you are the King, i'm sure you could have it."

"I want something I can't have." Richard countered and smiled without humor to the male.

"O...kay?" Malik clicked his tongue. "Like...Asbel?" Malik knew he shouldn't but he just had to test the waters for his pupil.

Richard stared comically. "And what would I possibly want with Asbel? I don't think were on the same page here."

"No, I guess not." Malik chuckled strangely. I guess having a thing for Asbel was clearly out.

"I want...- He paused. Malik watched as his mouth hung slightly open, waiting for words to fall out.

"...What isn't possible." Malik finished, for more his personal sake then Richards.

Richard stared, his tone shocked. "...Yes."

Malik held eyes once more with a twitch of a small unenthusiastic smile before dropping it into a frown, to stare back at the flames. Richard continued to stare at the man.

"And what is it that you want my observant, Captain?"

-YOU-

Malik knew what he wanted. He guessed that, that was their differences.

"I want whats out of my grasp, I want someon- something that could never be mine."

"Those are some deep depressing words. Are you sure about that or are you just guessing?"

"I don't have to ask I already know." He clicked his tongue again.

"What is it? I keep secrets well."

Malik arched his back to pop stiff joints. "First you tell me what you want."

"Oh my! You strike a hard bargain. I'm afraid I cannot say. Can I have a clue at least?"

Malik chuckled at the childish game the King had started to play.

"Okay, as long as I get one too. Emmm, I always had it under my wing, but out of my grasp."

The youth bounced in his seat. "Ah! A riddle. I love solving these!"

"If you can. Now wheres mine?" The elder grinned as Richard puckered his bottom lip in thought.

"hmmm, I always owned it, but it never actually belonged to me."

"Hmmm?" They both looked at each other as their minds started working.

"It would be much easier to decipher if I knew it were human or object." Richard purred, making Malik uncomfortable. He didn't think the King would actually try figuring out his dumb riddle, but he should have known better.

"Its human...or at least thats what I thought." Malik chuckled. Richards expression faltered for a moment, but regained his smile even if it was more forced than before.

-So there is someone...-

"Oh... That does narrow it down." He said lowly. The elders brows creased at the sudden fallen mood from the boy.

"Do I know this human?" The small blond achieved fully hiding the disappointment behind a more convincing grin.

"Hmm, I don't know. You probably know'em." Malik dodged.

Richard sat and contemplated for a while, getting real close to giving up.

"Why is it a secret?" Richard finally blurted.

"Because people would know if it weren't."

"Can I know?"

"I'd rather you didn't."

"Why?"

Malik wanted to give in and say -Yah, sure, okay, Its you, surprise!- But held his tongue.

"First you tell me your secret." Malik avoided the question. looking away.

"Oh dear, this is getting quite out of hand." Richard mused. Not sure what to say now. He wanted to know the mans secret very badly, as odd as it was. It made him jealous. But telling the man he had basically became attached to him. Wouldn't settle with the Captain- Richard was sure- It was kind of pathetic on his part for becoming so interested in someone he hardly knew. He couldn't help it though. He's been nothing but caring and sweet to Richard. He treated him so...so...fragile. He noticed during small battles how the man would always watch his back. Taking down every monster that dared cross his path. Or how he would grab him and haul him away when the monsters become to much. It was unnecessary, of course. It was at first annoying, but he soon found it flattering and cute that he wanted to protect him so badly. Maybe it was because he at one time swore his allegiance to him and had a hard time breaking old habits. But that was at one time... They sat silently out of words. Richards brain worked over time as Malik chewed on his cheek. Some time during their conversation the fire started to die down. Casting deep shadows on the two bodies. Malik slapped both hands on his knee's with a groaning"Welp." Shaking Richard from his thinking.

"I suppose, I should collect more wood, before the fire goes completely out. It'll be tough to find some when that happens. I should have done this earlier." Malik stopped then looked to the youth with a sad smile.

"Its way past your bed time, your Grace. It would be wise to get a bit of shut eye before our long hike tomorrow."

Malik stood and stretched his back and started to light up a make shift torch as Richard stared in desperation trying to think of something to say to keep the man from going. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do but he was desperate for anything. This was as alone and close to Malik he's ever been. He wanted to tell him his secret here and out loud under the protection of darkness from the lack of fire. It would be so easy to say, since he felt hidden. He couldn't really see the mans face at this point anymore...it would be so easy.

Richard stood slowly as well. Malik continued to stand in place, he could have left by now but his feet wouldn't let him walk. Ignorant to the fact the small blond was having the same dilemma as he. He wanted to say something just so he could start up another conversation with the boy and keep talking till the sun rose in the east. It was fun, it was easy and he didn't want it to end...not so soon. But, still, he knew better.

"Well I'll talk to you la-

"Malik..."

Malik's heart froze at the small call of his name. He turned back around to face the young King to see his head lowered. Gold smooth hair splayed over his shoulders and his bangs covered his pretty eyes. The shadow of his hair kept the elder from seeing the Monarch's face. His right hand had a firm grip on his left wrist as he rubbed at it nervously. Trying to find any suitable words at the moment.

"Ennn..." Richard wanted to say it. He wanted to say how he felt so badly... If only..

"I...Enn...Nothing, I'm sorry for pestering you, Malik. Goodnight." Richard let the hollow words drip numbly out of his mouth. They felt so impersonal to his own ears, when all he wanted to hear from his own mouth was what his heart wanted to say. It burned his chest it wanted out so horribly. He turned and headed towards his tent with heavy shaky legs. He only managed to take two steps before he was stopped by the deep voice close behind him.

"Hold up."

Richard turned around unwillingly to look at the mans face. His eyes had started to burn from all the pressure building up inside him. It had gotten too much. Making him feel incredibly silly. He kept his gaze low. It shocked him when he realized how close the man had gotten to him by looking down at how close his feet were to his. He swallowed the lump in his throat and took a deep breath before looking up to meet the mans eyes. When they attached, they bore deep into his, holding his gaze unmoving. It made his heart flip-flop in his small chest.

"Can you please finish what you were going to say." His voice rumbled making the Monarchs lungs fill with concrete.

"I...I'd rather not." Richard stuttered, finally bringing his eyes back to the ground.

"Please."

"Uhm.."

"I'll tell you mine after yours."

"Mines better then yours though." Richard chuckled nervously trying to distract his attention away from his thumping heart. Malik chuckled along.

"And why do you say that?" His deep voice asked as he stood dangerously close.

"Be...Because I'm trying to keep mine secret more then you are yours." He stuttered. Trying to keep his body calm.

"Doesn't mean its better." Malik stopped, his voice falling low. "If I were to guess, i'd say we're about even."

"Emm.." Richard's brain stopped functioning when he could feel the mans warmth near his skin.

"Don't you agree?"

"..."

"Now, can you please finish what you were going to say. Because I really want to hear it."

"W..Why?"

"So I didn't have to say it first."

"Pardo- !

The air he was breathing into his mouth was cut off short from the strong lips smashing into his. He gasped, shocked and stunned when his brain registered what was happening, which didn't take long. He would have fallen backwards if not for the two large hands holding him in place at his surprised him when he realized his own mouth was moving in tune with the other. Malik's warm tongue begged for entrance and Richard was very willing to oblige. It slid through, powering its way to dance with the rigid tongue. Prodding it, Teaching it how to move with his expertly. The taste of the mans mouth was so intoxicating. Richard had his eyes sealed but he could still see stars. His head swam. He felt himself being gently set back on the log from earlier as Malik dropped to his knee. Busying his hands by cupping the back of the boys head and the other sliding up his thigh then up his side, sliding under his shirt. Richard shivered delightfully at the gentle but strong touching. His hot skin grazing deliciously on warm flesh. He scooted his body closer as Malik started to wrap the boys thin legs around his waist. His back grazed the log as he slid down it as Malik pulled him to the ground. The stronger male released the boys lips with a soft 'plop' before nipping and leaving moist kisses down his neck. A soft moan slid up his throat before he could stop it and Malik's body softly shook as he chuckled lightly pulling away just enough to look at the smaller blonds face. The last of the flames light swayed and licked at the unhidden sides of his face that wasn't blocked by the large body. Malik's throat rumbled as he gazed down softly at the beautiful youth. His mouth slightly parted with swollen lips and lazy eyes. He wished the light was brighter so he could see every small detail, because every bit of him was beautiful.

"Now,"

Richards droopy eyes slid open focusing them on hazel.

"Can you please say it? Now that I know you feel the same as me."

Richards mouth softly closed when his eyes were full on his. "I...like you."

Malik raised a single brow then relaxed it. "I'll take that." He said bouncily with a grin. "...For now."

Richard gasped as he felt the earth leave from underneath him. Strong arms folded effortlessly under his body, carrying him bridle style with the make shift torch balanced in one hand. His long strides carrying them off into the woods.

"Where are you going?" He asked softly, staring up into the mans determined face.

"We're going to the spring."

"Why?"

"Cause no one will hear you from there."

Richards brow furrowed, then he gasped with wide eyes. "Wha- ! Malik!"

Said devious man chuckled as he made their way off in solitude. Taking all those antagonizing weeks and fulfilling them in one night, and if not in one ...well...

XxXx

"Captain?"

Round blue eyes searched confessedly through the camp when dawn started creeping on the horizon. He woke with a start realizing he slept right through his turn of guard duty. He flew out of his make shift bed and searched the camp for the last guard of the night. Malik.

He turned up empty handed, oddly. He started to panic, when his jumpy mind started chasing shadows, so he done the only thing he could think of.

"Ugh...what is i- Brother!?"

"Their in trouble, Hubert!"

"Wha!?-

"Malik and Richard are missing! I can't find them anywhere!"

Hubert collected his glasses from off the ground and placed them on his face. With a sour expression.

"It doesn't mean their in trouble. They probably went scouting on ahead and-...wait, how did they get passed you, without you noticing on guard duty?"

Asbels teeth clenched and made a guilty face.

"Typical."

"You have to help me! We have to find them before the girls wake up! THEY'LL PANIC!"

"Shush! or you WILL wake them up and they WILL panic as well with you. Now move and lets go."

"Thanks, Hubert."

"Sigh.."

XxXx

"I get it now."

"Hmmm?" Richard hummed lazily, while swirling a finger over the mans broad chest he was currently laying on top arched his neck to look Malik's face that was looking up to the tree tops. His arm folded neatly underneath his head as the other rest lazily on the small of Richards back. It was relaxingly dim from the tree coverage, but small sprinkles of mid morning glow squeezed through the leaves sending light specks cascading over their bodies. It was pleasant.

"What's that?" The Monarch purred.

"I always owned it, but it never actually belonged to me." Malik recited the kings riddle from the night before. "I get it."

"About time." Richard giggled, nuzzling his face into the males chest with small kisses.

"When did you figure out mine?" The elder asked incredulous. Richard sighed deeply, enjoying the peace that surrounded them. His heart ached at the thought of dressing and heading back to camp.

"When you kissed me."

"Really?...So...you were thinking about my dumb riddle at the very time your mind and body should have been swept away by my sexiness?"

"...Yes."

Malik chuckled at the boys happy expression and mood. Making his heart ready to bust. He would be content staying here for ever, with the petit angel stretched out like a cat on his body, If it weren't for having to return to the group. He wanted to just hold the boy a bit longer. That wasn't asking for to much was it?

"Maybe...We should head back." Malik's heart sank at the youths words. Saying out loud what he didn't want to think about himself. "They'll be waking soon...and Asbel will panic." Richard chuckled, but his features fell at the thought.

"Ugh..."

"I know, ugh. But we really do." Richard's lips curled gently. Scooting up to kiss the mans bottom lip. "Maybe...We can...tomorrow..?" Richard's voice fell to a hopeful whisper, his cheeks lighting up at the bold request. Malik smiled and brought the hand from the youths back to cup the back of his head. Pulling him in to a aggressive kiss.

"Maybe.." He pecked his small nose, then they nuzzled foreheads. "-Maybe- is all it takes for me to make it through another day just to sneak around with you. Lets go, peach-fuzz."

They dawned their clothing reluctantly, then headed back to camp before the sun was completely up. The long walk was taken slow. With hands in each others, swaying it gently back and forth on their hike. It would be difficult hiding such a loud secret but they had the motivation and expertly tight lips.

They eventually made it back to camp with a panicking Asbel and a relieved Hubert, and managed to get there before the girls had woken. They explained -lied- that Richard had dropped something important the day before. Richard finding that the Captain happened to be on guard duty at the time, he asked for assistance and together they retraced their steps to search for it. Of course they never found the imaginary object but they did find something much to Richards liking. All was well played and fooled, to the happy couples relief and they kept on fooling for days on and on.

-End-

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well, if your'e reading this I guess it means you actually read it. I hope you enjoyed! Thank you so much for reading. I'm sorry if there are a lot of grammar issues. I hope it didn't interrupt they story to much...

Pleeeeaaaase review. I would greatly appreciate it.:) But if you don't, I still appreciate your silent support!

Thanks again!


End file.
